Jake Bolin
Jake Bolin (born 1989) is Lindy's ex-boyfriend and was selected by Sophia and Connor from Flirtual as a suitor for Lindy. Biography Early life Jake's father, Leo Langley, met Jake's mother, Clara Bolin, on Hart Island. Leo was imprisoned at Rikers Island for violent assault and burying unclaimed bodies on Hart Island with other prisoners, while Clara was attending court-ordered rehabilitation treatment at Mercy Shores Women's Recovery Center on Hart Island for her excessive drug use. They had an affair for a while, and when Leo was released from prison, he broke Clara out of the asylum. One day, Leo found Clara using drugs again and grew angry that she'd broken her promise, as well as that she ruined herself and everything else, and he said he was going to leave her. Jake watched from afar, and when Leo left the room, Jake picked the syringe up out of the trashcan and injected it into his mother's arm, thus killing her. Thinking Clara overdosed, Leo explained to his son that someday he'd find the perfect girl, then left him in the bedroom alone before he went into the kitchen and killed himself with a bullet. Jake claims he was five when it happened, as well as that he moved to Australia to live with his aunt after his parents' passing. Education and career Jake did his undergraduate in Australia, majoring in Computer Science, with a focus on Artificial Intelligence. The papers he wrote give the impression that he is a smart individual that could have pulled the murders and everything he has done off. Whilst he was studying, there were four murders in the towns surrounding Sydney, which match the Flirtual Killer's MO. He worked as a lawyer at an unknown firm. Identity There are no US birth certificates of Jake Bolin, which means he probably deleted the records. "Bolin" is the surname of the aunt who raised Jake, as well as the maiden name of his mother. Suspected killer Jake was a suspect for The Flirtual Killer and was brought in for questioning during Lindy's birthday party and after Lindy went missing.Episode: IRL. Since Jake was at the Cyber Crimes Unit being questioned during the time of Reiss Hennesy's murder, the NYPD dropped him as a suspect, and Lindy felt safe around him. Betrayal When Jake attacked Catherine Shaw, he gained a large, blue and black bruise on his side; however, when Lindy noticed it, he claimed it was from the cyclist that ran into him earlier that day. Abduction Shortly after killing a begging Tessa, Jake abducted Sophia from her apartment. He took Tessa's phone and lodged Sophia's phone into Tessa's head. Manhunt Tommy and Connor learned Jake was the Flirtual Killer when Hamish handed over a key piece of evidence regarding the Flirtual Killer in exchange for Tommy executing Babylon, erasing all evidence connecting Hamish to the payment portal. They learn the Flirtual Killer used Babylon to make it look like Reiss Hennesy sold his own death for $10,000, thus allowing for the killer to be anywhere. Jake's alibi for the time of Reiss' murder was him being interrogated at the police station. They also discovered Jake could have had enough time to kidnap Lindy and take her to the location of Reiss' murder and get back to Lindy's apartment for her birthday party in the allotted forty minutes. Tommy and Connor arrive at Apartment 2B and find Tessa's corpse, with Sophia's phone lodged in Tessa's head, and Sophia missing. George arrives, and Tommy receives a phone call letting him know the NYPD knows Jake is the killer, so he sends George and Connor to IRL, while he himself retrieves for George the access and tools he needs to hack into the city to find everything he can regarding Lindy and Sophia's whereabouts, because they can't get the police involved without endangering the girls' lives. With Detective Yeager's help, George locates Tessa's phone, and Connor and Tommy soon reach the abandoned asylum. Tommy finds Jake and Lindy, and Lindy convinces Tommy to leave her be and instead save Sophia, because she loves Jake, which pleases Jake. Capture, arrest and interrogation Thanks to a mass SMS message George sent to everyone in the train station revealing Jake as the Flirtual Killer, Lindy was able to alienate Jake, who threatened the citizens with a gun. However, Jake soon realized Lindy took his bullets and ran, but Tommy ran into Jake and beat him until he passed out and was arrested. In the interrogation room, Jake harasses and taunts Tommy; Tommy asks Jake who murdered Reiss, but Jake doesn't give a name, He then asks Jake where Lindy went, and Jake asks for his lawyer. Personality At a glance, Jake is a handsome dirty blonde Australian with an accent. He's flirty and charming and woos Lindy into going out with him. He likes to cook and is fond of Lindy, because he thinks she is the perfect girl, save one flaw—Lindy's metaphorical scar that is her sister—he believes he can "fix". Beneath the surface, Jake is a psychopathic serial killer who kills Flirtual users for their imperfections, as well as those who get close to Lindy. He is possessive, manipulative, and sneaky; Jake is obsessed with Lindy. Physical appearance Jake has curly, dirty blonde hair and is taller than Lindy. Known victims In addition to the victims listed below, Jake killed his mother, Clara Bolin, and may have killed four people from towns surrounding Sydney, whose murders went unsolved, whilst he was studying. Relationships Lindy Sampson Lindy is Jake's love interest and obsession. He is protective and manipulative, and killed those who grew too close to her. He believes her to be perfect, because she didn't lie on her Flirtual profile and measures up to her Flirtual username, EYECANDY—but he believed himself to be capable of fixing her one imperfection by helping her find Sara. Jake collected information on Sara and uploaded it to a tablet, wherein Lindy later found a video where Sara was okay and with her boyfriend, saying that Lindy would be safe. To help Lindy get over losing Sara, he kidnapped Sophia and tied her up, leaving her to die in a van. He encouraged Lindy to run after Sophia and save her before the exhaust killed her, causing Lindy to have to run over old vehicles to get to the van, much like she did during Sara's abduction. Whenever Sophia and Lindy found his computer with all his diary entries, Jake stabbed Sophia and took Lindy away with him. However, Lindy later betrayed Jake and, with the help of George and Tommy, escaped Jake. Appearances Photos Quotes Trivia * He likes to cook. * Jake claimed his parents were killed in a car accident and that he was sent to go live with his aunt when he was five. Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Flirtual Users